Love Hina: Malice
by Yoitsb
Summary: A stranger with a dark past walks into the lives of the residents of Hinata-Sou. But what follows him lurking in the shadows. Please R
1. Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.

A/N: This fanfic is set after episode 25: Motoko's Choice, Love or the Sword.

This is my first Love Hina fanfic so please read and review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsune awoke as the first light of the day crept through the window into her room; she regretted it instantly as nausea and pain swept over her

'Urg, what happened last night, I can't remember anything' she thought 'and why am I naked'

Someone next to her swore, rolled over and put an arm round her waist.

Mitsune screamed waking the stranger next to her who stared around few moments before shifting his long unruly hair from his eyes and focusing on her, he shut his eyes tightly; footsteps could be heard from the rest of the inn getting closer

"We didn't, did we?" asked the stranger

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled Mitsune

"I'm" the door slid open revealing Motoko her Katana held ready "In trouble" he finished

"YOU PERVERT!" Roared Motoko "ZAN-GAN-KEN!"

The stranger gave a shout of alarm before the blast of ki hit him sending him, and impossibly all his clothes into orbit.

Naru and Keitaro woken by the noise arrived just in time to see the stranger disappearing into the distance

"What's going on?" asked Keitaro

"Kitsune are you OK?" asked Naru "Did he do anything to you?"

"I don't know," replied Mitsune in a quite voice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still early; Mitsune's scream had woken all the residents and they waited in silence around the dining table watching Mitsune while Shinobu made an early breakfast

"So what happened last night?" Motoko finally asked "Who was that pervert?"

"I don't know," replied Mitsune quietly "I don't remember much"

More silence punctuated only be the clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen

"What do you remember?" Keitaro asked carefully

"I remember... I remember you and Naru kept me awake by being loud so I went out for a drink" she gave them her trademark grin "Very loud"

"Ahh" yelled Shinobu arms flailing "do you mean t... they 'did it'"

Mitsune back to her usual self nodded "They were at it all night"

"URASHIMA!" yelled Motoko

"Mitsune! Nothing happened, we were just studying" complained Naru

Keitaro sweat dropped 'I'm going to die' he thought

"Well what was the moaning about?" continued Mitsune

"Keitaro had just been perverted so I hit him"

"I wasn't" protested Keitaro but as usual his protest went unheeded as Motoko sent him into orbit with one of her techniques

Mitsune laughed and got up from the table

"Mitsune where are you going" asked Naru

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head and see if I can remember anything else"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsune had been walking for hours; the sky had turned grey and was threatening to rain

'Why can't I remember anything' she thought to her self as she absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair 'I need a drink'

She noticed a man sitting on a bench clutching a bundle and what looked like a bottle of saké and grinned 'Perfect' she frowned 'He looks familiar'

She got closer, His long untamed hair was kept out of his eyes by a headband, his nose was crooked as if it had been broken a few times and had a scar vertically across his left eye. He worn jeans a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that had seen better days. He was also completely unaware of her approach as he stared into space with a vacant look on his face. Slowly it dawned on her that he was the stranger who'd been in her bed that morning; anger welled up from inside her

"You bastard!" she yelled

The stranger looked up and swore in a foreign language that Mitsune couldn't understand, before being knocked flying by a pissed off Mitsune

He struggled to his feet with some more swearing and stood up before her "Feeling better" he groaned

"A little" she admitted and punched him in the stomach "Much better"

She sat on the bench, picked up the bottle of saké and took a long pull from it; the stranger sat the other end of the bench somewhat tenderly

"Gomenasai" the stranger apologized, he spoke slowly and carefully as if he was thinking every word over before he said it "The names Rob by the way, Rob Steel"

"Mitsune Konne, my friends call me Kitsune" she replied "your not from around here are you"

Rob gave her a look that plainly said 'well duh!'

"What gave it away, the name?"

"It was the swearing"

"I'm good at swearing" he admitted with a grin "I can swear in seven different languages, and be offensive in another four"

Mitsune thought for a moment "Do you remember what happened last night"

He closed his eyes thoughtfully "Nope, nothing" he finally replied

"What do you mean nothing" she said

"Like I said nothing, last thing I remember was wandering into a bar three days ago"

"Three days!" she gasped "Why?"

"I was trying to forget" he answered carefully

"Forget what?"

He frowned "I don't know I forgot" there was a tone of finality in his voice

They sat in silence, a few spots of rain landed on the pavement

"How can make it up to you?" Rob eventually asked

"Well you can take me and my friends to a place of my choice"

"That doesn't sound to bad" his eyes narrowed, "What's the catch"

"You're paying"

"I was going to" he paused "Is sword-girl a friend of yours" thunder rumbled in the distance

"Hai" She grinned, he seemed to put two and two together and grimaced

"Ok I'll meet you at 7pm tomorrow Mitsune-san" he picked up the bundle he had been holding and turned to leave

She grabbed his arm "No you don't, we're going to explain this to everyone back at Hinata-Sou" She stumbled and put a hand to her head as a memory came flooding back

------Flashback------

It was late or depending how you looked at it very, very early. A drunken Mitsune and a very drunk Rob, both barely upright stagger up the steps to Hinata-Sou.

"Why you walkin' me home?" asked Mitsune her words slurred

"You' drunk" Rob answered

"So 's you, you' more drunk than me" she giggled

Rob nodded, a big stupid grin plastered to his face

"Hai" he agreed "But I can take care 'f myself"

"So you thought you could take care 'f me too" she gave him her foxy grin and ran her fingers across his chest

"Wha'?" he mumbled, "No tha' not wha' I meant"

"Wha's the matter don't you want to?" she sounded hurt

"Hai but that's not the point, you' drunk"

"So are you, it cancels out"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside

------End Flashback-----

"Hey Mitsune-san you still there" Said Rob waving a hand in front of her eyes, it had started raining and he had draped his jacket over her shoulders

"It's my fault" was all she said

Rob opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He stared at her for a few moments whilst they walked in silence

"You remembered something didn't you"

She nodded

"I remembered you walked me home because I was drunk and then 'convinced' you to come inside"

The rain filled the silence conveniently so that neither of them wanted to say anything

"So now what" Rob asked after a while

"I don't know"

"I suggest that you make it up to me by letting me take you and your friends to a place of your choice" he said with a grin "My treat of course"

They both stood at the bottom of the steps that led to Hinata-Sou

"You know it doesn't look so far up from up in the air" said Rob remembering his last meeting with Motoko

Mitsune started up the steps with Rob following close behind. There was a roar of thunder as they reached the top Keitaro, Naru and Motoko ran out to meet Mitsune with a worried look on their faces.

"Kitsune where have you been?" asked Naru "We've been worried about you"

"Motoko and I have been looking all over for you" said Keitaro "Who is your friend?" when he noticed Rob

"YOU" shouted Motoko and drew her Katana

Rob sighed, "Do we have to do this?" he asked

"I will punish you" growled Motoko

He shrugged "Ok whatever, lets make this a fair fight then" He pulled a katana from the bundle he was carrying. He drew it from its saya and gave it a few clumsy swings before settling into a stance

'He's never held a sword in his life' thought Motoko 'this will be a quick fight'

There was a flash of lightning and for a moment Rob was wreathed with a halo of white light then Motoko charged

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's chapter one done, I blame any grammatical errors on it being 1:45AM


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another string of sleepless nights, another chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Love Hina or any of its characters. I own all original characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko charged at Rob at full speed, he didn't move until the last moment. Rob shifted his weight forward and brought his blade up across his body, blocking Motoko's attack and forcing her back a few paces.

Rob jumped forward cutting with his katana, but Motoko parried it easily and swung her own in a wide arc. Rob stepped back, Motoko's blade missing him by inches.

'He's fast' thought Motoko; she lunged at Rob and for a moment their blades locked, the clash of steel rang out louder than the persistent rain.

"We haven't been properly introduced" said Rob "The name's Rob, Rob Steel" He broke the lock and they both took a few steps back widening the gap between them.

"I'm Motoko Aoyama" she spat "and I'll make you regret ever hearing that name"

Motoko and Rob circled each other warily. They both lunged, their blades met in mid-air with a noise like a cat sliding down a pane of glass.

Rob jumped back, bringing his sword round in a too-slow arc that Motoko easily deflected, turning the parry into a low sweep that Rob avoided only by a standing jump.

Motoko advanced her katana raised. Rob stepped back, flicked her sword aside and lunged, his blade cut into Motoko's left shoulder and she gave a gasp of pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Rob.

"You bastard" Screamed Motoko. She noticed his guard was down and swung her katana in a wide arc, the blade slashed across his stomach. His blood soaked his shirt in seconds.

"Just a flesh wound" said Rob.

'I have to take him down now' thought Motoko. She gathered her ki for a last attack.

"ZAN-GAN-KEN!" yelled Motoko, a blast of energy ripping across the rain soaked ground towards Rob, towards another energy blast coming the other way. Motoko closed her eyes

Motoko opened her eyes; she was lying in a puddle where Rob's attack had left her. She rolled onto her side, and saw Rob pick himself up off the ground and slowly make his way over to her.

"Draw?" asked Rob. He lent down, hand extended and helped her to her feet.

Motoko nodded, she didn't think she could live with losing, but she thought she could live with a draw.

"Right" said Rob "Now lets get your shoulder looked at"

Keitaro, Naru and Mitsune, who had watched the battle from the shelter of the front door, came out and helped the two inside

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" asked a puzzled Haruka; she'd found most of the residents of Hinata-Sou sat around Rob whilst Shinobu bandaged him up. Naru was upstairs helping Motoko.

"I'm Rob Steel" replied Rob; he winced in pain as Shinobu finished tending to him. He gave her a smile "Thanks Shinobu-Chan"

"This is aunt Haruka" said Keitaro introducing Haruka to Rob.

"Call me Haruka-San" said Haruka as she hit Keitaro. She noticed Rob's ripped and blood stained shirt "What happened to you?"

"Motoko happened to me" said Rob grinning "She's got a lot of spirit"

"Yeah it was an amazing fight" said Sara jumping up from her seat

"Rob nearly beat Motoko" said Su

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Keitaro.

"That is what I would like to know" said Motoko as she silently descended the stairs, Naru followed fuming "It looked as though you'd never fought with a sword before, but you fought like an expert"

"Your right Aoyama-San" answered Rob "I'd never fought with a sword before, but I learnt to fight like that about five years ago" he frowned "I think I did anyway my memories from then are a bit fuzzy"

"Why are you still here anyway" said Naru flatly "thought you'd try and take advantage of the rest of us"

Rob frowned "Actually I'm here to invite all out somewhere" he turned to Mitsune "You thought of anywhere yet Mitsune-San?"

"Yeah there's a new restaurant downtown I wanted to try" Mitsune said slyly, she hadn't tried it yet because it was expensive.

"Ok then I'll be here at 7pm tomorrow then" He pulled his shirt on and stood to leave

"Ah Rob-San what about your jacket?" asked Mitsune holding his jacket out to him

"You'd better keep hold off it, I'd only get blood all over it" he gave her a wave and walked out into the rain

Mitsune walked to the door to watch Rob go, she frowned he seemed to have disappeared, she became aware of Motoko standing beside her

"You're testing him" stated Motoko "You're seeing how far you can push him before he snaps"

Mitsune nodded

"How's he doing so far?"

"So far..." Mitsune paused "So far he's got full marks"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So which one do you think will get Rob's attention more?" Mitsune asked Naru while holding two dresses; a long red one and a short black one

"I don't know why you want to get that perverts attention?" replied Naru

"To see if he is a pervert or not" said Mitsune, Naru gave her a blank stare "I'm testing him to see what his response is" she explained

Naru nodded "If you really want to get that perverts attention I think you should wear the black one"

"That's what I thought" said Mitsune "Are you going to wear anything to get Keitaro's attention?"

"Now why would I want his attention!" shouted Naru, she stood up and stormed out the room

A bewildered Motoko walked in with Su on her back "What was that about Mitsune?" she asked wondering if Keitaro had anything to do with Naru's mood

"I just made a suggestion that she might like to wear something nice for Keitaro tonight" said Mitsune grinning "What are you wearing" tonight?"

"Eh, I'm wearing this" she pointed to her normal clothes, Su jumped off her back and started jumping around the room

"No your not" Replied Mitsune with her foxy grin "I'm sure I can find something to suit you" she grabbed the protesting girl's arm and dragged her upstairs, Su ran off to tell the others

After much shouting and screaming Mitsune finally found something that Motoko liked or at least wasn't complaining about. It was Haruka's old dress, the one she'd been forced to wear when she had nothing to wear, it got an approving gasp from Shinobu, Keitaro and Naru

"It looks cute" remarked Shinobu

Keitaro nodded "Hai I agree" and got Naru-punched for his opinion

Su and Sara ran in chanting, "He's here. He's here" before running out; they followed and found Rob downstairs in the entrance hall talking to Haruka who had given him his jacket back. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt in an attempt to look smart although his hair was still as wild as ever. He looked up and smiled when he saw Mitsune and walked over to her

"Mitsune-San you look wonderful" He kissed her hand and she blushed "You look cute when your blushing" he added just loud enough for her to hear. He turned to Motoko "Hey Aoyama-San you look great also and how's your arm"

"It's fine" replied Motoko

"Letch" Hissed Naru

Rob turned to Naru frowning "You don't have to come along if you don't like me"

"I'm not leaving my friends alone with a sex-crazed pervert" spat Naru

"I am NOT a PERVERT!" said Rob nearly shouting

"How about sex-crazed?" whispered Mitsune

"Only in the right company" he whispered back grinning, there was the barest hint of blood trickling from his nose, she blushed again

'This isn't like me' thought Mitsune 'I'm blushing like a school girl, I've not done that since... Seta'

"Lead on Mitsune-San, you know where we're going I haven't a clue" said Rob bringing her out of thought, he held the door open and gestured for her to go through

It was cold outside, Mitsune shivered slightly as she walked along; she jumped when Rob silently draped his jacket over her shoulders

"Looks like you'll be needing this again" whispered Rob, suddenly he tensed, wrapped both his arms around her and threw to the ground. Just as suddenly a van appeared from nowhere, flipped and bounced over where Mitsune and Rob were lying

"Are you ok?" he asked, she nodded and he helped her to her feet

"Is everyone ok" asked a figure emerging from the van

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Please R&R


End file.
